Fate For The Unfortunate
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Fate for the ones that love Bella has been tragic death. Now she refuses to let anyone in, fearing that they will be lost to her again. She is unfortunate to ever let anyone love her again. Now Edward falls in love with her, could it be possible?
1. Prologue

**_This just seems to be something that popped out of nowhere. I guess I was in one of those moods. I have maybe a little bit of the first chapter already typed up, but I'm leaving it out until I know from you readers, if I should continue or not! Read to your heart's content, THEN review and let me know if you'd like to see more!_ **

* * *

It seemed doomed from the beginning for Bella to ever love anyone or anything. All that has love her in return has disappeared from her life tragically, ending in death. But as bizarre fate has it, she falls in love with someone who is already dead? Will she finally be able to love something so fully and receive it back 100% in return?

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything that has loved me, in my life, has always been taken away from me. I feel like my life has been cursed even before I was born. Everyone, after I came to be, has been taken away from me. My family, my friends, even my pets, has died. My heart is a never ending capacity that has craved to give love, but it seemed it wasn't destined to. For everything I loved and has returned it back to me, was doomed from the beginning. My heart is now only what keeps me alive in this world, by being just one of my body parts, an organ.

I've been alone since I been a child of ten years old. My parents had passed on since then, seven years ago. I believed they died for loving me, their only child…that is the way I always think of it. My friends, which was very rare, would return their love to me, but again, they have always been taken away from me. In some way or form.

I have had a friend when my father Charlie had been around. Jacob Black was my best friend and his father, the best friend of my father. Jacob and I would run into the forest to play when we would visit their home. We were inseparable. My love for him was something you could not give up, it was a friendship love so deep, and I knew that it would have lasted father, Billy, had blamed me for his death, causing my family to never speak with the Black's again. It had broken my father's bond with Billy and that was when my "curse" had struck for the very first time.

For as long as I know, I have held back the memories of Jacob, my parents, everything in the back of my mind. If I kept it there, then it wouldn't hurt so much. I have never attempted to befriend a person and give them an ounce of my love again. I was afraid for their affection, their emotions, their pity.

I don't know why I'm still here, why I haven't tried to rid myself of misery and loneliness. Maybe it was knowing that I wouldn't see my friends and family in the afterlife, if I tried to do something horrible as suicide. So here I am, still alone, living out my long days and nights till my body gives out and takes me home to them.


	2. An Outsider: Chapter 1

**I decided to put the first chapter up anyway. I am pleased the way it turned out! I just hope you like it too. Let me know!**

* * *

**An Outsider: Chapter 1**

People has always looked at Isabella Swan as an outsider. Always stayed clear of her, also thinking she was a troublemaker, since she was a loner. She had to be, that would be a good reason why she had no parents to take care of her, coming from multiple foster homes, not wanting to make friends with the other kids her age. People had just judged by looking at the cover.

That is how she ended up in Forks, Washington. Jumping from foster home to another, Forks was the last place she would live and stay with foster guardians, until she turned 18. Then she was on her own. She would be an adult.

This was the life for Bella. She preferred Bella over Isabella, since it was the nickname her parents gave her when she was a child. But Bella did not allow anyone to call her that. It was sort of a superstition to her. Being called Bella by another would mean they were getting too close for comfort. Of course, this did not feel comfortable for her, she felt that if they cared for her, her curse would work it's magic and something tragic would eventually happen.

High school had been complete hell for Bella since she has arrived in Forks 2 weeks ago. She had been offered friendship from friendly faces, but she had turned them all away, giving them hard glares, attempting to seem hostile, erasing their friendliness from their mind. The emotions after her unpleasant gestures always had her feeling ultimately guilty, but she felt she was doing it for their own good.

Bella had always felt like crying, for her rude façade, but she had good practice over the many years of holding it in. She had learned to hold her true emotions in and show only the ones that needed to be shown. All those emotions were hate, anger, selfishness, irritation, or anything associated with it. Love, affection, laughter, all the emotions that was clearly something that everyone wanted was locked in herself.

She had always questioned herself: if she was able to love, why she was not able to receive it in return? These were human things that were meant to be in this cruel world, but something unnatural managed to keep it from her. It was so far for even her grasp. If she was really meant to be here, what were the reasons? These questions she had everyday.

Now it was 6:30 AM in the morning. It was time for Bella to get ready for another horrible day at Forks High. It was time for her to endure another day of lonely solitude from people she wanted to know, she wanted to speak to, but couldn't.

"Bella. Your alarm is going off." Bella's foster mother said loudly, talking to her through her bedroom door.

"I know! I'm getting up, just leave me alone." Bella complained.

Bella switched the button to off before sitting up on her bed. The sun had just cast a low light in her room from the window curtains. She got off her bed, pushing her long dark brown hair away from her face with her hands as she looked out her window to investigate the weather today.

_It's raining. Great! Another lovely day for you, Bella. Oh joy._ Bella thought as she rolled her eyes.

Bella had spoken to herself since she had no friends to speak to. Speaking aloud would just be another thing for everyone to call her "freak" for. She left her room and headed for the bathroom on the 2nd floor of her foster home. The door was closed and she went to grab the knob before the door opened abruptly. She bumped into the 12 year old girl that was not paying attention as she hurriedly walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella," the girl apologized.

Ana avoided eye contact with Bella as much as she could. The looks and glares from Bella intimidated her.

"Mm-hm," was the only thing Bella responded.

Bella didn't want to be mean to Ana, but it was for good reason. Ana had been the biological daughter of Bella's foster parents, the only child. Ana's parents had thought that having foster children to care for would help the void of not having anymore children. In Bella's case, having her for a foster sister was a nightmare.

Bella closed the door to the bathroom and let the hot water run in the shower for a few minutes while she examined her face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at a pale faced girl with slightly dark pink lips that was fuller at the top than the bottom. Her hair had been tangled and disheveled from her tossing and turning from the bad dreams she had every night. Bella hated her nose, thinking it was too pointy, as believing her chin had also been too pointy for her liking. She bit her lip, wondering if any boy, if they did, had thought her pretty.

She pressed her lips together at the thought and laughed. It was stupid to think that anyone would like her that way. She was a terror! Or so, all the kids at school thought she was.

_Don't hope for things that won't happen, silly Bella._

Bella turned away from the mirror and proceeded with her shower. After 15 minutes of showering, she brushed her teeth, longer than necessary, also brushed her hair, then headed to her room to get dressed. She did not bother to put make up on, what was the point? She was trying to scare people away, not lure them in.

On her way to her room, she could smell the aroma of waffles wafting upward from the stairs.

_Must be Tuesday, I can smell waffles. Yay._ She sarcastically complained.

Bella had envied the Joulain family and their traditions. It would always bring memories back from when Bella was a child. Charlie, Bella's father, had made plain oatmeal on the weekdays for her. She had hated oatmeal at first, but Charlie had added the strawberries and bananas, cutting them and fanning them into a pretty design on top of her breakfast. Now, Bella had not eaten oatmeal since then. The bitter memories of her parents were too much for her to handle.

Bella decided to just dash downstairs, grab a couple of waffles and make her way to school. Anything to avoid the love gushing out from the Joulain's and exchanging it with each other.

"I'll take 2 to go. See ya." Bella said, her voice a monotonous tone.

Bella grabbed two undressed waffles from Ana's plate and headed for the door.

"Hey! Those were mine!" Ana complained after her.

"Bella. Don't just grab…" Mrs. Joulain's voice faded as Bella closed the door behind her.

She stood outside the door and looked up at the pouring sky. She pulled the hoodie over her head and tried to wolf down her waffles, hoping they wouldn't get soaked from the rain.

Bella walked to the bus stop and waited while eating the last of her waffles. There had been other kids waiting for the bus, but they had stayed clear of Bella. One brave girl, Jessica Stanley, had whispered a snide remark about her and Bella overheard.

"I heard her mom and dad abandoned her for being such a problem. If she's that big of a problem for her own parents, then..."

The anger in Bella was true, this time, and she turned her furious darting eyes at Jessica. Her face was flushing red with anger and stalked over to where Jessica was standing.

"If you have a problem with me, why don't you say it to my face?" Bella's jaw jutted out.

"What? I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?" Jessica shook her head, lying while she tried to play dumb.

"You were speaking of my parents?" Bella didn't look away, she kept her eyes locked with Jessica's. But from the corner of her eye, she could see the other kids' eyes widen with shock at the lies that came out of Jessica's mouth. Or was it from the bluntness of Bella confronting her? She didn't know or either cared.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Your source of information is crap." Bella said.

"Excuse me? I heard this from my mother and she would know because…"

"I don't think so, Jessica. But now you know how it feels when people talk ill about your parents."

Coincidentally, the bus had arrived and Bella was the first to enter through the door. She took a seat all the way to the back and looked out the window. The raindrops on the window would be a good analogy of how she felt at that moment. The teardrops that fell would be hard and angry, just like the rain.

Doing classwork in class had not been so unbearable for Bella, while at school. It had been calming, in truth, for she did not have to converse with other students, or the teacher very much. She buried herself in the books and searched for answers and researched for knowledge that she hoped would keep her grades up enough for her to graduate and get out of Forks.

Her grades had been outstanding though. She had nothing to worry about in that department. Still, she enjoyed working in solitude in class, while the other students chatted away, neglecting their work.

Lunchtime was a nightmare. Finding an empty to sit alone at was a chore that Bella hated. She always tried to get to lunch early enough so that she would find an empty table. If she was lucky. Today, she had been lucky. The rain had the kids at Forks High lingering longer in class afterwards, avoiding getting wet when heading to the cafeteria.

Bella spotted an empty table toward the corner of the cafeteria. No one would definitely give her looks she didn't want to see, if she had her back turned and ate her lunch alone. After grabbing a soda and a sandwich and an apple, Bella hurried herself over to the table and gladly took the seat with relief. She had grabbed her apple and took a bite when she was interrupted by voices behind her.

"Excuse me? I think you're sitting at the wrong table," a beautiful blonde with long hair had stated.

Bella turned to see five of the most beautiful people in the world. She stared for a moment before she spoke.

"What?" Bella said.

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness. We just, uh, usually sit here at lunch." A boy, with what seemed like bed head hair, said.

He looked at Bella with kind eyes. Suddenly, like a switch, it had changed into something different, his odd dark eyes glaring at her. He unexpectedly seemed distant, almost like he was angry at Bella. Bella's eyebrows furrowed while she chewed on her apple, confused about the boy's change of expression so quickly. She looked away when a light, sweet voice came from beside her.

"But you're welcome to sit with us, if you want." A petite girl with dark, spiky hair offered. Her smile was friendly and bright.

"No." The boy said quickly. "Nevermind, that's a bad idea."

The dark hair girl and the bed head boy had exchanged glances that was rather odd. She had seemed to be confused, with her eyebrows wrinkling into a curious way. They just seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like a long moment.

"Are you leaving then? Because this is our table." The blonde interrupted, saying this so rudely.

"Rosalie! Don't be so rude." The spiky haired girl said.

"Whatever." The blonde said and unwelcomly took one of the chairs and sat down. She plopped her books and her tray of food on the table and eyed the huge, muscular guy standing next to her to sit down. "I'm not looking for another table. She can stay with us or go somewhere else. I don't care."

The muscular guy just shrugged and sat down next to the blonde. He made himself comfortable and ignored Bella's presence at the table. There was a blonde boy, almost as beautiful as the blonde girl, looking very…Bella didn't even know what expression his face held, but he had stood rigidly and closely next to the spiky haired girl and didn't move for a long time.

Bella stared at the two sitting down and gave them irritated glares. The blonde challenged Bella back with a glare of her own.

"Maybe I'll stay." Bella sarcastically grinned at the girl named Rosalie.

"Babe, it's cool. There's no problem with her sitting with us. There's enough room." The huge guy admitted, putting his arm around the blonde.

The boy with bed head walked away and out the cafeteria door with such tenseness on his shoulders. Bella could tell that he was bothered by her presence. Who wouldn't be? She was used to it, but him being uncomfortable with her there made her feel slightly off. Rosalie icy look on her face did not intimidate Bella, but the other kids in the cafeteria started to look with interest.

From the talk that Bella had overhead in the classrooms, these beautiful children had been living here for 2 years in Forks, and they were avoided as much as they avoided Bella. Bella didn't understand, since they seem to be such a lovely looking bunch, assuming they would be extremely popular by their looks. Although, Rosalie's attitude had Bella thinking differently now.

Bella also assumed they had to be siblings since they all had the same pale white faces. Rosalie's siblings had been friendly though, except for the one with bed head. His attitude had been as delightful as Bella's. She laughed to herself thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" spiky dark hair girl asked Bella.

"Don't worry about it." Bella responded with a offensive tone.

This is the only time that the blonde guy who stood next to her, had moved. He whipped his head quickly to Bella's direction and growled very quietly.

"Did you just growl at me?" Bella asked, offended.

"Oh, don't mind Jasper. He's just...uh...hungry. It makes him grumpy."

The big guy laughed heartily, with his head cocked back. Rosalie had smiled at the inside joke that the dark haired girl made. The blonde guy had scowled at their reaction and then growled at them too. The big guy put his hands up jokingly, pretending to be scared of the blonde guy. It was rather amusing to Bella.

"I'm Alice," she put her hand out to shake Bella's hand. "This is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." she pointed her head in each of their direction as she introduced them.

"Charmed." Bella faked a friendly smile, then it faded as she took another bite of her apple.

"The one that left is my brother, Edward. He's not feeling too well." Alice's face seemed to change from chipper to somber in the mention of her brother's name.

Bella suddenly had that sort of panic feeling, a nervousness, that she usually felt when the introductions were made. She rather not know their names. Knowing their names had led to saying hello, and frequent greetings would eventually lead to friendship. Having friends was not good for Bella.

"Hmm. Well, I lost my appetite." Bella said throwing her apple down onto her tray. She picked up her things and lunch tray and left the cafeteria.

"What's up with her? She didn't even seem scared." Emmett asked.

"Thank gawd she left. She was a pain!" Rosalie complained.

Alice had watched her leave the cafeteria. It interested her that she was not terrified of them as the other kids were. If she wasn't afraid, then maybe there was a chance she could befriend this girl in some way. Then the vision of Edward leaving because of this girl had Alice feeling worried for his brother. Why had he left? She had only seen the vision but it did not have an explanation to why. She would have to ask Edward later. Alice finally sat down at the table, dragging a miserable Jasper down to sit next to her.

"Are you alright, Jasper?" Alice's light voice comforted Jasper.

"That girl was so afflicted. Angry, bothered, sad, bitter… it was overwhelming."

"Wow," Rosalie said sharply, "she sounds like Edward. Very unpleasant."

"Maybe you can hook them up, Alice." Emmett chuckled, after saying.

"Ha-Ha guys. If she's anything like Edward, then we shouldn't be joking about her. If you think about it, it's rather sad." Alice said, rather feeling sorry for Bella now.

She knew how Edward had felt most of the time. Jasper had known too, from feeling his emotions every time he was in the same room. If Bella seemed to be like Edward in that way, then she must not be happy either, as Edward obviously isn't. To a certain extent.

Right now, Alice was wondering what was bothering Edward to make him leave lunch right away.

His throat had him suffering. It was like he had eaten something spicy and it burned his throat to breathe. The stinging, burning pain at his throat did not alleviate after he drained 2 deer. The frustration was annoying and he raced on through the woods, looking for something else to feed on. Maybe if he was able to find a mountain lion, maybe the similar taste of its blood, from human's blood would subside the craving for that girl's blood.

This new girl, Isabella Swan, was a demon that came to haunt him. How could it be anything else? She had made him suffer like he had never suffered before. Her blood was too powerfully intoxicating, he had almost slipped and took her out right there in the cafeteria. Edward had noticed how her eyes became curious at the change of his manners. He wasn't sure if he was able to pull himself away from the lure she put on him, but he had seen himself walk away in Alice's vision.

Alice and Jasper had noticed his change also. But Jasper had been fighting his control to not execute the whole school, as he tried not to everyday. He wouldn't be worrying about Edward's control at that moment. Edward had seen the vision in Alice's head of himself walking away, but Alice had no idea why he had. Her thoughts was surely obvious that she was curious to why he had done so.

Edward's complex thoughts fought with each other, wondering which side would win. Should he leave or stay and endure this pain that this girl has inflicted on him? He didn't want to be a murderer, a monster, but he wanted to stay with his siblings and parents, Carlisle and Esme. When he was alone, to think of things he shouldn't be thinking of, he was miserable. Being with his family made him happy, almost.

He had heard the other thoughts of the other students, of what they thought about Isabella Swan, since she started attending Forks High 2 weeks ago. They seemed to be scared or intimidated by her. This fragile looking girl? She was intimidating? It made him curious to meet her then, especially when he noticed how she was sitting at their regular lunch table. Edward had tried very hard to listen to the new girl's thoughts also, to find out more about her, but to his surprise, he couldn't hear anything from her. It just made him more inquisitive about the Isabella Swan girl.

That had changed in an instance he came within a feet of her. He could taste the delicious aroma of her scent in the air. Even with the scent of the human's food and the distinct scents of the humans themselves mixed, it was easy to detect which one was her intoxicating perfume. How can one person be so…seducing?

She had to be a demon. To haunt him for his sins and for being a monster.

He decided to leave for Canada, in the cold snowy mountains where he would be able to hide until he was ready to come home. Who knows how long it would take? How long it would be? Edward knew it would upset his family very much, his departure without a word, but he told himself that he would call them as soon as he arrived in Canada, explaining his reasons why he had left Forks.

Now that he was hiding, he felt like a coward. It was the demon's fault, it made him a monster and a coward. Edward ran faster as he began to hate himself even more.


	3. Like a Movie: Chapter 2

**Like a Movie: Chapter 2**

Maybe if Bella had good thoughts, happy thoughts, ANYTHING besides the torment she felt, she would be able to fall asleep when she closed her eyes. She determinedly tried for more than an hour. She huffed a sigh of frustration and turned over in her bed. Her sheets and blanket a bundle at her feet from the umpteenth time of twirling restlessly in her bed.

Bella hated going to sleep at night. Nightmares had always haunted her and she usually woke up in a panicked state. Knowing that she couldn't call anyone for comfort, she was left alone in the dark, whimpering quietly to herself.

What happy thoughts would Bella create in her mind to help her go back to sleep?

Then her thoughts automatically jumped to earlier today, when she had met the splendidly gorgeous people at lunch. Bella remembered how she envied the blonde, Rosalie, and her natural beauty. Why she envied her so much, she didn't know. And Alice, the spirited dark hair girl, was so friendly. Trying to socialize with her, without fear. She reminded Bella of Jacob, in an odd way.

Jacob had been friendly too. Making her feel comfortable, always including her into everything he did. No wonder they had been best friends when they were children. He was a lovable guy. Her smile faded into a blank expression as the image of Jacobs adorable face entered her mind.

_No! _Bella sat up from her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of something random at the top of her head.

_Today I wore a green hoodie, with faded blue torn jeans, and a white T shirt. It rained and it's still raining. Chicken was for dinner with… um… corn on the cob! _

The random thoughts helped as old sad memories drifted away.

_I Love Lucy was on at 5:30 PM today. It was funny…_

Bella laid back down onto her bed and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. She took deep breaths and the dark blinded her. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked out her window. No moon shone through the curtains tonight. The light that did illuminate her room had been the light from the crack of her door to her bedroom. Was someone still awake at 10:48 PM?

"Ana forgot to turn off the hall lights again. What a scaredy cat." Bella said aloud.

She got up from her bed and opened the door all the way to look out in the hallway. Ana's bedroom door was closed, as was her foster parent's door. Bella rolled her eyes and reached over at the hall light switch to turn it off. When the lights went off, a quick movement caught her eye in the bathroom. Squinting her eyes, she stilled, waiting for something to happen. Bella gasped as she heard the shower curtain make a faint swishing sound. She contemplated if she should check it out or just go back to her room and ignore the disturbance.

Bella couldn't sleep anyway, so she tried to quietly make her way to the bathroom., sneaking over the best she could. The door was halfway open and the light from the window shone brightly, obviously from outside. If there was no moon tonight, what light would be shining through the window?

She was just inches from the bathroom entrance and she reached over to quickly turn on the light. The click of the switch was loud, especially since it was so quiet in the house. The light blazed and she had to squint from the brightness. There was nothing in the bathroom. Maybe it was her imagination. She checked behind the curtain in one fast sweep of her hand, anticipation had her feeling nervous. Also nothing. Then she had remembered the brightness from outside at the window. The light was too bright for her to tell, so she turned the light off again and walked to the window to look out.

It was a new street light that just had been installed a few days ago. She sighed at the relief and shook her head to herself at how silly she was being. This time she closed the door to the bathroom and went back to her bedroom. Again to attempt sleep.

When Bella finally closed the door to her bedroom, Edward quietly let himself down from the top of the door jamb. There was no closet to hide in, so he scaled the wall and pinned himself up against it, just above the door. Bella would certainly not look above herself at the ceiling for an intruder. The mirror did not give away his hiding place either. He was thankful for that.

Although, Edward had almost lost it again, when the scent of her body had risen up into his nose. He stopped breathing instantly, to save himself from pouncing on top of her and draining her of her blood. He could feel the change of his caramel eyes to black at the full force of her aroma. How long would he be able to hold himself together? Then, he wanted to curse when she lingered in the bathroom longer, to look out the window.

Finally she left the bathroom, noticing that she closed the door behind her. If she was curious again, he would at least have time to exit through the window, where he had entered from in the first place.

Going to this girl's house was absolutely a mistake. His thoughts of her blood had him curious to where she had lived. The monster inside him manipulated him to find out, but Edward fought with his monster, putting him back in his place after thinking sensibly. But it was too late, he had already arrived to her home, and entered her house, spying on her through the crack of her bedroom door.

When Edward noticed that she had been coming to investigate the low light of the hallway, he dashed toward the bathroom, the only escape he could think of at the moment. He thought he had been inconspicuous, but Bella heard the curtain of the shower swishing noisily.

Edward left out the window, very quietly, just in case, and ran towards home. His control was certainly not strong. He told himself he was going to run to Canada and hide from the demon he almost confronted in that house. But it had changed, when once again, the monster almost took over him, as it once did a very long time ago.

_You can't rule me. I will not let you. I am not weak. _

The monster returned a quiet, devilish laugh in the back of Edward's mind. It was mocking him.

_I will not harm her. Leave her alone!_

The monster just kept laughing continuously in his head as Edward ran. It was like having two personalities. Edward had two personalities, but one he wanted to keep inside forever, he wanted to get rid of the evil Edward that tried to control him. He would fight forever, never letting this being to come out and destroy him.

It was like having a daydream that you couldn't shake yourself out of, but the reality of it had actual images of what she was seeing. A movie playing out, sometimes blurry, sometimes vividly clear, maybe flickers of scenes that just didn't make sense. It could be anything from a loving romance to a horror story that Alice could never stop herself. It would play out until it was finished.

Random dreams that a human would experience in their sleep was like the visions that Alice would have. But for Alice, she didn't sleep. It would naturally come to her when she focused intensely on a person, human or vampire. When the vision came, there was no turning back, Alice would have to wait it out. It would take much out of her, just energy that she would gain back in seconds. Still, her state would be weak after waking from a vision.

Alice's knees went weak after the vision she just had. There was no reason for her to breathe heavily, but she did, almost panting for air. The scent she inhaled was of Jasper's heavenly scent. His perfume had consisted the fragrance of the forest when it rained, but a fresh sweetness to it. Not the usual stench of rain. It was paired with the scent of lavender. It was rather an odd combination mixture of smells but Alice had loved it. She had always thought it ironic that he would smell like lavender, the flower having a soothing effect, just as Jasper had a soothing effect to calm people.

His gentle touch was what Alice had always looked forward to, after having a vision. He was her everything. They were caught often gazing into each other's eyes for hours, but how could you look away at a perfect man that you were unconditionally in love with? Jasper's chest was strong and comforting, acting a brace for Alice when she came out of her vision. Her knees went weak and she had stumbled back, leaning against Jasper.

"What was it?" Jasper asked anxiously.

Alice could tell he was anxious, although his voice sounded so calm and smooth.

"It's Edward. I saw him at that new girl's house and…"

"I thought Edward had more control than that."

"No no, he doesn't go over there for _that._ He's fascinated with her, almost like an infatuation."

"Not good. What happens?" Jasper asks again, curious to know what Alice had meant.

"She catches him."

Jasper was quiet, but Alice would know that he was cursing at Edward for his stupidity, in his mind. Jasper would never say such vulgar words about anyone in front of Alice, He had too much respect for her, and for women in general. That was the southern gentleman in him. But Alice knew why Jasper would be so angry, for Edward would definitely get in trouble with the law.

Jasper and Alice had been in a conversation, which turned into one of their gazing fests that lasted for hours. Often caressing or stroking each other's cheeks or arms, without a word ever being uttered. It was rudely interrupted, when Edward zipped past them, in such an emotional state that it took Jasper's attention away from Alice.

Jasper turned his lovestruck eyes away from Alice's and she pursed her lips with aggravation. Jasper felt Edward's emotions exploding from him. If it was that strong to turn Jasper's head, then something was wrong.

"He's ready to explode." Jasper told Alice, never taking his eyes off of Edward.

"When is he not?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's different today. He's…down."

"Down?" Alice asked, confused.

"Low."

Alice shook her head, still not understanding.

"Dispirited, my love." Jasper tried to make it understandable for Alice.

"Oh. I wonder why."

"Maybe it has to do with your vision earlier?" Jasper said.

"Hmm. Should I go and tell him?" Alice said, her eyebrows raised.

"Tell me what?" Edward said from the other room. His voice sounded harsh. Edward had read Jasper's wondering thoughts of why he was so down, Alice's thoughts was of anger. Towards him, for interrupting their time together. That's when he had tapped into their conversation and went to be nosey.

Edward walked toward them and Alice's thoughts flashed in her head, a memory of her vision she had earlier. Edward stopped and watched it play out, like a movie. He looked confused, as he saw himself in Bella's house again. Then his misery was gone in a flash. The anger he had, had burned even hotter within him, his body almost trembling with the power of his fury. His growl was loud and surprising. Surprising to Alice as well, but it had put Jasper into protective mode, putting himself between him and Alice.

Edward watched Alice's memory go on, but Jasper's thoughts had been like subtitles to the wrong movie.

_Get a grip! Don't lose it, Edward. _Jasper shouted at Edward from his thoughts.

The new girl appeared in the memory of Alice's vision as Edward watched on. The look on Edward's face was a look of shock, it was the moment when Bella caught him in her house. Then the vision faded into blackness.

Jasper felt so confused at the flickering quick expressions and emotions coming from Edward.

"What are you two doing?" Jasper with irritation.

"She's showing me her memory of the vision she had earlier. Jasper can you please tone down your thoughts so I can just finish what I'm seeing?"

Jasper was mad at this point and stormed up into his room, to stop himself from lunging at Edward. There were times when Edward's ridiculous feelings had him feeling so out of control. No one wanted to be around him when he was being so hard and cold toward his family members. Edward had acted like a spoiled child at times, and this was the time that Jasper did not want to be around him.

Jasper quickly darted into his room, too fast for Alice to even stop him. Her vision had ended and she saw the blur of Jasper pass quickly beside her.

"Edward, could you be more irritating?" Alice was upset.

"How can I not be? You saw what happened." Edward combed his disorderly hair with his slender fingers.

"So you went to her house, at least you didn't kill her. Now that you've seen it, prevent it from happening. "

"I already did."

"You already did what?"

Edward just gave her a look and Alice knew instantly what he had done.

"What?! You went there? What's wrong with you?!" Alice raised her voice.

_Are you crazy?! What was the point? You can be really difficult sometimes, Edward._

Alice's thoughts came rushing at him so quickly, Edward had to keep up from she had thought. That didn't happen often and Edward almost stopped her to have her repeat it.

"Okay, Edward. Why did you go over there in the first place?" Alice asked, more calmly now. She knew that she wouldn't get any answers if she was berating him so.

"I don't even know."

There was silence as Alice tried to read Edward's expression. Edward seemed, confused. Then she remembered the question she had been waiting to ask him all day.

"What happened at lunch today, Edward? I saw you leave, but I don't know why."

Edward hesitated to tell her, but it would be more sensible to tell her. His eyes never met hers, it kept toward the ground. For some reason he felt ashamed, ashamed for wanting to kill a human girl.

"Has someone's blood ever have you…craving for it?"

"All human's make me crave but I don't go breaking into their house."

"That's not what I meant. This new girl's blood was so intoxicating. I _had _to walk away, Alice. Her scent overpowered my control. Amazingly powerful."

"So you go to her house?!"

"I also couldn't read her thoughts. This girl…she will ruin me."

Alice seemed to understand now. Alice had known how difficult it had been on her when she was unable to see the future when she wanted to. Her power literally powerless.

"Edward, maybe you should talk to Carlisle about this."

Edward's jaw muscles contracted as he thought about speaking with Carlisle. He knew that Carlisle would always tell him what he wanted to hear, comfort him in any way he could, but he also knew that doing so would make him feel completely guilty. But Edward needed answers he couldn't get. Maybe Carlisle would be able to help.

"Maybe I should. Where…"

"In his library." Alice cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. She smiled and bent her head to the side sweetly. "You're welcome. Now I'm going to find my husband and make him feel better."

"Thanks, Alice." Edward gave a thankful grin and watched Alice prance gaily away towards her room where Jasper fumed to himself.


End file.
